It is well known within the field that when a fuse has blown, it can be quite time consuming and difficult to locate the fuse, especially under circumstances during the night, or in the dark where no exterior lighting is provided. This situation is more often encountered such as when one is within a vehicle and the fuse block/box is positioned within the glove box or under the dash. In such a situation it can be extremely difficult and irritating when one is searching for the blown fuse which must be replaced and they simply can't see the fuses and/or the fuses are not easily accessible.
It is therefore contended by the applicants that it would be most advantageous and desirable to provide an efficient, easily installed light housing having a light source therein which when installed in combination within an electrical circuit, will illuminate the light source when a fuse has blown. Thus, would eliminate guess work for the user as well as save time and wasted energy.
The above noted situation has been addressed within the prior art and attempts have been made to resolve the problems associated therewith, but most attempts prove to be much to costly and to complicated for the average user to install, and/or is simply inefficient.
The following are exempliary prior art references relating to blown fuse indicators such as found within the field of the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,139 teaches a "FUSE CHECKER FOR TESTING INTEGRITY OF A MINIATURE, PLUG-IN FUSE WHILE THE FUSE IS INSTALLED IN AN ELECTRICAL CIRCUIT". This reference is functional for its intended purpose which is to "test" the condition of a fuse. The test is performed by using a checker which includes a housing from which extends a pair of parallel contact points adapted for engagement with terminal tabs that lie within terminal access openings within a plug-in type fuse housing and in practise, the user must manually insert the checker and apply constant pressure upon the terminal tabs while the test is performed and if a fuse is blown, one of two LED's located on the checker housing will illuminate, and if the fuse is not blown, both LED's on the checker will illuminate. This checker device is not designed to be used and/or installed on a permanent basis and is only usable for performing the above described test. This reference is therefore limited in use and could not be installed on a permanent basis, as can the present invention.
Various types of spring clips have been taught for securing a blown fuse light indicator to a cartridge fuse as indicated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 43,432,789 and 3,457,535. However, these references have addressed only cartridge type fuse holders and in each case additional limiting resistors are required and/or a separate plug is required, and each would not be attachable or functional if used on a plug-in type fuse. It is common knowledge that in many cases, the plug-in type fuse has become the fuse housing of choice, such as found within most fuse boxes used within most modern day vehicles. Therefore, it is contended by the applicants that a need exists for substantially a light housing containing a Light source and circuitry which in combination will allow the light source, such as an LED located within the light housing, to indicate that the fuse within the circuit has blown.
It is to be noted that within our co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 08/603,544, (by the same inventors) we provide a similar device which is an indicator cap which is removably attachable to a prior art plug-in type fuse, and the cap having an indicator tight for signaling that a fuse has blown so as to notify a user of the blown condition of the fuse. However, this invention is similar in function but does not provide the overall unusual results and does not include an indicator cap which is removably attachable to a plug-in type fuse.